


Prom Night

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Not so first kiss, Prom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Kaplan a été invité au bal de promo du lycée...par un mec! bon d'accord SON mec, mais quand même... Et Tommy est là aussi! oh ça peut pas finir bien...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello les gens!
> 
> Une fic écrite en UNE journée (même pas une journée entière, la matin j'en ai écrit une sur du DC) fiou, énorme, je me sens super prolifique là.
> 
> Alors première fic sur ces chers Billy et Teddy, et sûrement pas la dernière parce que c'est vraiment agréable d'écrire sur eux. Je suis partie du postulat de base qu'ils sont dans le même lycée avec Eli, Kate vues les scènes où ils sont en civils doit être dans une école privée avec uniforme et très très chère, Tommy ben étant donné qu'ils l'ont fait évader de taule doit être déscolarisé, et Cassie est trop jeune pour être au lycée donc n'est pas dans cette fic (disons qu'elle est dans son coin à faire des salaceries à Jonas u_u)
> 
> Sinon, ils sont pas à moi, si c'était le cas y'aurait déjà eu un bisou ailleurs que dans les fanarts et les fanfics!
> 
> Enjoy

Billy Kaplan avait sûrement le petit copain le plus cool de la terre, de la galaxie, de toute l'histoire et de plusieurs univers parallèles. Ça il le savait très bien, et il s'en rendait compte un peu plus tous les jours.

Billy Kaplan avait également des parents géniaux. Même si, il le savait maintenant, ils n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques, ils étaient les meilleurs parents qu'un adolescent gay à pouvoirs magiques pouvaient rêver avoir…

Mais là, à cet instant précis, Billy Kaplan maudissait Teddy et ses idées stupides, et ses parents pour être d'accord avec lui.

Il remit pour la quatrième fois son nœud papillon en se renvoyant une grimace dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il lissa encore une fois sa veste noire et tenta d'ordonner ses cheveux, en vain. Il se sentait stupide, et puis ses cheveux faisaient preuve d'une absence totale de coopérativité.

Teddy, Teddy… cette grande andouille avait de la chance que Billy soit fou de lui, et qu'il puisse lui faire accepter virtuellement n'importe quoi. Il poussa un long soupir, coupé par un coup de sonnette à l'étage au-dessous qui le fit se tendre totalement. Quel idiot, ce n'était quand même pas la première fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble…

En bas il entendait le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir et un cri exalté de la part de sa mère.

"Théodore, grand dieu mais tu es magnifique!"

Un petit rire gêné de la part de l'intéressé qui devait à cet instant être pris dans une étreinte un rien violente de la part de sa mère.

"Merci Mme K, Billy est prêt?"

"Bien sûr, entre entre, BILLY! Teddy est arrivé!"

Comme s'il ne les entendait pas…un dernier soupir en étudiant son reflet et il sortit de la salle de bain pour descendre les rejoindre alors qu'il entendait son père arriver dans l'entrée à son tour.

"Ted, quelle classe, toutes les filles de l'école vont être jalouses de notre Billy ce soir…"

Et ben, c'était la soirée des compliments décidemment… de toute façon Teddy était toujours beau, et toutes les nanas de l'école devraient être jalouses de lui tout court. Si elles savaient. Ce soir elles sauraient. Il ravala discrètement sa salive en tournant dans l'escalier pour les voir enfin et croiser le regard de son petit copain.

Ah.

Effectivement, il comprenait les louanges de ses parents. Teddy était peut-être toujours beau, mais ce soir, en costume blanc, ses cheveux un peu mieux coiffés que d'habitude, il était juste magnifique. Billy s'était arrêté dans sa descente, le temps d'apprécier la vue et de refaire fonctionner son cerveau correctement.

Teddy lui envoya un sourire radieux et répondit à son père sans le quitter des yeux,

"Merci Msieur K mais je crois qu'elles auront deux raisons d'être jalouses…"

Billy eut un petit sourire au compliment, pas vraiment pour le compliment en soi, plutôt le regard de Roméo au bas de son balcon que lui lançait Teddy en le disant. Bon après il n'aurait laissé personne le traiter de Juliette mais présentement c'était lui qui était en haut donc…

D'ailleurs histoire de régler cet épineux problème il descendit rejoindre son Roméo et lui prendre la main pour lui rendre un sourire qu'il espérait ne pas être aussi niais que le sien. Pas devant ses parents quand même. Devant n'importe qui d'ailleurs, il essayait de réserver ses sourires niais à quand ils étaient seuls.

Teddy rougit un brin en sortant une boite qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir une magnifique fleur blanche qu'il épingla à sa boutonnière, les mains un peu tremblantes. Billy sourit en voyant les deux boutonnières assorties qu'ils portaient, et le laissa finir avant de laisser parler son instinct et sauter à son cou pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser chaste, rapide, après tout ses parents avaient beau savoir et encourager leur relation, il n'allait pas se laisser aller à des démonstrations d'affection devant eux.

Toujours est-il que quand il se retourna vers eux ils étaient apparemment au bord des larmes…eh ils n'allaient pas se marier non plus. Quoique vu comment ses parents réagissaient avec Teddy, il n'était pas exclu qu'ils leur organisent un mariage dans les trois semaines.

Ils avaient accueilli Teddy comme leur propre fils, et depuis leur coming-out un rien forcé sa mère était aux petits soins pour Teddy, déjà qu'elle l'adorait avant ça, depuis il ne se passait pas une semaine sans au moins un "Théodore, tu viendras bien diner avec nous ce soir?", un "Billy, nous sortons avec ton père ce soir, pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Théodore pour ne pas passer la soirée seul?" ou encore un "Il se fait tard Théodore, tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici?"…

Pas que Billy s'en plaigne, même si la relation secrète avait un petit quelque chose de terriblement excitant, c'était quand même plus simple d'avoir la bénédiction de ses parents, et encore plus simple quand c'était eux qui leur proposaient de dormir ensemble.

Bon, il était vrai que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, ils avaient l'habitude de dormir ensemble depuis aussi loin que Billy se souvenait… un petit sourire en coin éclaira le visage de Billy alors qu'un certain souvenir d'une nuit ensemble lui revenait.

**XxX**

_Flashback, quelques années plus tôt._

Billy sortit de la salle de bain en éteignant la lumière, jetant un œil à Teddy qui venait d'éteindre la console et enfilé son t-shirt de nuit. Il avait mis celui que Billy aimait bien, le noir et rouge… avec un petit sourire Billy se glissa sous les draps en attendant que son ami le rejoigne.

Il n'était pas bien tard, mais c'était un rituel chaque fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, ils se couchaient, Teddy se mettait dans son dos, posait une main sur son ventre et ils discutaient… longtemps.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais inquiétés de savoir si ça "faisait gay" ou pas, ou en tout cas ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle, Billy s'était installé, face à la fenêtre, avait vu la lumière s'éteindre et sentit Teddy s'installer derrière lui, et bientôt une main chaude était posée sur son ventre. Comme tous les soirs où ils dormaient ensemble, ils se mirent à discuter, longtemps…

Quelques heures, plusieurs éclats de rire et une longue discussion sur qui est le meilleur entre Captain America et Iron Man plus tard, un silence complice s'était à nouveau installé entre eux. De longues minutes plus tard Teddy reprit, un peu plus bas que tout à l'heure,

"Dis Billy…"

"Hmm…"

"Je peux te dire un truc…sérieux?"

Billy fronça les sourcils devant le changement de ton. D'un coup Teddy semblait sérieux, gêné presque. Il posa sa main sur celle de son ami, comme il faisait souvent, histoire de le rassurer un peu. Il sentait ses doigts s'appuyer un peu plus sur son ventre, comme s'il voulait le retenir contre lui.

"Ouais bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je crois…enfin je crois…non je suis quasiment sûr…enfin…hm…je suis gay. Je crois."

Billy sentit distinctement son cœur s'arrêter de battre une seconde. Il ravala sa salive, ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de trouver une réponse adéquate, mais la seule chose qui en sortit fut

"…Et?"

"Et…j'aime bien quand on est tous les deux…comme ça."

Billy resserra instinctivement sa main sur celle de son ami, et un sourire s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres, dans le noir.

"Moi aussi j'aime bien…"

"Alors ça veut dire que toi aussi tu…"

"Visiblement…je crois."

"Et du coup on est…"

"J'aimerais bien ouais."

"Moi aussi j'aimerais bien"

Le sourire s'étendit encore un peu plus, et apparemment il semblait contagieux puisqu'il sentit Teddy se serrer un peu plus contre lui et il le sentait sourire dans son cou, apparemment totalement soulagé que Billy réagisse ainsi.

"Tu sais Billy… j'ai jamais été… avec un garçon… ni avec une fille d'ailleurs mais bon…"

"Moi non plus…"

"Alors si je suis un peu…maladroit, c'est pas grave?"

"Teddy Altman…tu es tout le temps "un peu maladroit"…et c'est un des trucs que j'aime bien chez toi…"

Il sentit le sourire s'agrandir dans sa nuque.

"Cool… alors si je fais ce dont j'ai envie là maintenant…c'est pas grave?"

"Ca dépend, t'as envie de quoi?"

Il referma les yeux alors que les lèvres de Teddy venaient se poser sur son cou, un rien tremblantes. Il poussa un petit soupir alors que Teddy déposait un autre baiser dans son cou, puis encore un autre, prenant peu à peu de l'assurance, jusqu'à se mettre à suçoter doucement la peau juste sous son oreille.

"Ça c'est…pas grave du tout…recommence quand tu veux…"

Répondit-il, la voix quelque peu éraillée, en se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui, remontant la main sur son ventre sur sa poitrine, là ou Teddy pouvait sentir son cœur cogner comme s'il allait lui briser les côtes.

Il sentit un petit rire souffler dans son cou et réprima un frisson, alors que Teddy s'enhardissait à donner un petit coup de langue sur son oreille, ce qui provoqua un petit couinement de la part de Billy qui frissonna cette fois ci des pieds à la tête.

"Alors ça, ça tu recommences. Et tout de suite."

Teddy rit à nouveau en obtempéra, mordillant même un peu son oreille avant de lui murmurer

"Y'aurait autre chose que j'ai envie de tester maintenant…"

Sans répondre Billy se laissa retourner par son petit copain depuis 5 minutes et ferma instinctivement les yeux pour savourer le premier d'une longue liste de baisers.

**XxX**

Après avoir échappé aux parents de Billy et leur appareil photo, les deux garçons marchaient en direction de leur lycée, Teddy n'ayant très officiellement pas assez de sous pour louer une limousine, ni même rien d'approchant. De toute façon ce n'était pas bien loin et puis prendre un peu l'air leur ferait du bien avant d'affronter l'épreuve qui les attendaient.

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi on y va?"

"Euh…Parce que y'aura tout le lycée, que c'est qu'une fois par an et qu'on va sûrement bien s'amuser?"

Billy soupira un moment. Teddy était adorable, certes, mais là il se voilait la face. Alors bien sûr leurs amis proches savaient pour eux, et le monde entier savait pour Wiccan et Hulkling, mais là ils n'étaient pas deux super-héros qui sauvaient le monde et apparaissaient dans les tabloïds, ils étaient deux ados très banals et un peu geeks…voire très très geeks, qui allaient ensemble au bal de promo de leur lycée.

Teddy voulait s'intégrer plus que tout, Billy le savait très bien… et en même temps il ne voulait rien cacher, il ne voulait pas mentir pour se faire accepter, il voulait que tout le monde soit comme Eli, comme Kate et Cassie…bon il ne voulait sûrement pas que tout le monde soit comme Tommy, mais l'idée était là. Il voulait aller au bal de promo parce que c'était ce que faisaient les ados de leur âge, et il voulait y aller avec Billy parce que c'était son petit copain et que c'était la seule personne avec qui il voulait y aller.

Sur le papier c'était très mignon, romantique et tout ça, et c'était sûrement ce qui avait poussé Billy à accepter sans trop discuter au lieu de lui faire comprendre que cette idée était totalement stupide, mais en réalité c'était une très mauvaise idée. Si encore ils s'affichaient au lycée, mais non, ils avaient l'habitude de se réfréner là-bas, pour tout le monde sauf leurs proches ils n'étaient que deux très bons amis un peu plus tactiles que la moyenne…

Et là ils étaient sur le point de débarquer main dans la main, avec leurs boutonnières assorties, pour danser la première valse ensemble… ça ne pouvait pas bien finir.

Le temps de ressasser ça ils étaient arrivés près du lycée, et la musique se faisait déjà entendre depuis les portes fermées du gymnase. A quelques mètres des portes ils retrouvèrent Eli et Kate qui les attendaient. Kate ne faisait pas partie de leur école mais apparemment ça n'allait pas arrêter l'héritière, resplendissante dans sa robe noire, surement une dizaine de fois plus chère que les costumes de Billy et Teddy réunis.

La jeune femme leur adressa un grand sourire et de chaleureuses embrassades, mais Eli avait l'air renfrogné…et ils comprirent pourquoi environ vingt secondes plus tard.

"Eh! Si c'est pas Barbie et Ken! Ça va bien les filles?"

"Tommy? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

"C'est moi qui l'ai invité."

Répondit Kate en prenant Tommy par le bras pendant que Billy s'étranglait encore sur la présence de son insupportable frère jumeau ici et maintenant.

"Après que MOI je t'ai invitée!"

S'interposa Eli en attrapant l'autre bras de Kate.

"Et alors? Il n'y a marqué nulle part qu'on ne peut pas venir avec deux cavaliers, et puis tes rendez-vous à toi j'ai donné, je préfère assurer le coup."

Tommy se pencha vers Eli et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"T'inquiète Blacky je te garde une valse, promis."

Eli répondit par un grognement que Tommy ne sembla pas entendre puisqu'il se redressa pour reprendre

"Bon on va pas prendre racine ici les chéris, on y va?"

Billy ravala difficilement sa salive et serra sa main dans celle de Teddy, cette fois c'était le moment, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, ils allaient rentrer dans cette salle ensemble et tout le lycée serait au courant. Avantage, les nanas pourraient enfin savoir à cause de qui elles ne pouvaient pas avoir l'homme parfait qu'il tenait présentement par la main. Désavantage, ils allaient passer du statut de "bons amis très banals et très geeks" à celui de "seul couple gay du lycée", ce qui allait sans doute être accompagné de son lot d'insultes, de brimades et autres joyeusetés…

Kate entra dans le gymnase comme une reine dans son palais, escortée de ses deux cavaliers, et pendant un moment toute la salle n'eut d'yeux que pour elle. Billy et Teddy étaient juste derrière eux, et quand l'aura meurtrière émanant d'Eli eut forcé les gens à détourner le regard des jambes de Kate, ils eurent droit à quelques regards surpris, deux ou trois petits rires narquois, quelques regards attendris et d'autres, plus nombreux, jaloux…mais surtout une énorme vague d'indifférence.

Le temps qu'ils entrent totalement dans la salle plus personne ne s'occupaient d'eux. Ce n'était que le début de soirée, ça viendrait sûrement plus tard.

**XxX**

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Billy s'effondra à moitié sur une chaise et descendit son verre de soda d'une seule traite, alors qu'Eli s'asseyait de manière toute aussi gracieuse à ses côtés. Son nœud papillon était défait et ses cheveux étaient de nouveau en bataille, la coupe qu'il avait mis tant de temps à discipliner n'ayant tenu qu'à peine 10 minutes de danse.

Sur la piste, parmi les derniers danseurs, Teddy faisait swinger Kate pendant que Tommy entreprenait deux jolies demoiselles près du bol de punch.

"C'est fou quand même…"

"Hein? Quoi?"

Eli avait sursauté à ses mots, apparemment perdu dans la contemplation de leurs cavaliers et cavalière sur la piste. Billy réprima un petit sourire en coin et reprit sa pensée

"Ben… je sais pas, je suis venu…avec Teddy, en tant que cavalier, on a dansé ensemble, beaucoup… et il s'est rien passé. Je veux dire personne n'est venu nous prendre la tête, on s'est pas fait traiter de pédés… enfin si par Tommy mais je crois que dans sa tête c'est gentil… et puis…je sais pas… tout le monde avait l'air de s'en foutre."

Eli s'arracha de son observation de Kate pour le regarder dans les yeux, il se pencha vers lui et profita que la musique baissait pour passer du rock sur lequel s'éclataient Teddy et Kate à un slow pour lui parler comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant un peu lent.

"Mais Billy… Tout le monde s'en fout. Tout le lycée est au courant que vous êtes ensemble depuis un sacré bout de temps et ceux que ça dérange ont dû se faire à l'idée bien avant ce soir."

Billy, les yeux écarquillés, ne réalisa que Teddy et Kate étaient revenus vers eux que quand il sentit la main de Teddy prendre la sienne et le tirer vers la piste, alors que Kate faisait de même avec Eli.

"Mais mais mais, comment? On a jamais… je veux dire…"

Teddy l'avait trainé au centre de la piste et refermait maintenant ses bras sur lui pour l'entrainer dans un slow langoureux. Eli profita du fait qu'ils étaient toujours à côté d'eux et que Kate remontait sa main pour qu'elle repose sagement dans le creux de ses reins pour répondre

"Mec, c'est pas parce que vous vous êtes jamais roulé une pelle en public que vous êtes pas terriblement flag…"

Il lui offrit un petit clin d'œil amusé avant de se concentrer totalement sur sa partenaire, essayant d'étudier son niveau d'ébriété histoire de voir s'il avait une chance de lui voler un baiser sans se prendre une flèche dans le cul ensuite.

"Teddy… il parait qu'on est flag."

"Moui on dirait bien…"

"Donc ça sert à rien qu'on s'embrasse pas en public."

"Ça m'en a tout l'air…"

Ils échangèrent un sourire et parcoururent les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le dernier.


End file.
